This is home
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Te acercaste a él e intentaste sonreírle un poco: "—Hola, Jonathan. Soy Maryse. Yo conocí a tu padre." Él asintió, como si no tuviese más nada que decir o no quisiera decir nada más. Maryse/Jace. Para Mistakeland.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Cassie Clare.

**Summary:** Viñeta; Te acercaste a él e intentaste sonreírle un poco: "—Hola, Jonathan. Soy Maryse. Yo conocí a tu padre." Él asintió, como si no tuviese más nada que decir (o no quisiera) decir nada más. Maryse/Jace. Para Mistakeland.

**Nota:** Aquí Mee Mee la ovejita felíz. Ay ay ay, zorrona. Srsly, no sabía que pairing te gustaba y le pregunté a medio mundo y los putos malditos no sabían D: Ojalá halla acertado(?) y bleh, te amo y lo sabes &hearts.

**Nota2:** Inspirada en la canción de Switchsfoot – This is home. Y sí, Jace sólo tiene 10 añitos y está bien sexy así -salesuladopedófilo-

* * *

«This is home  
Now im finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yah this is home, ive been searching for a place of my own,  
Now I found it, maybe this is home  
Yes this is home»

-o-

Él bajaba del barco lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a donde estaba. Como si la mejor solución a sus problemas hubiese sido tirarse al agua y morir ahogado. (Y es que aprobabas esa posibilidad con todas tus fuerzas. Un niño de tan solo 10 años no merecía vivir con el dolor de un padre muerto, y lo peor de todo, con la conciencia de que él había visto la muerte de éste).

Sus ojitos eran chiquitos, y serios. Sin expresión alguna. No parecía un niño, realmente. Tenía una mirada intimidante a pesar de tener tan solo 10 años de edad. Vestía una camisa parecida a la de los adultos pero echa para niños, color negra, y con algunos botones desabrochados en su pecho. Unos jeans del mismo color que su camisa y unos zapatos negros también. Acompañado de una pequeña mochila colgando en su hombro. Era de los Powers Rangers, y parecía ser lo único infantil que llevaba puesto en sí.

Él era todo un hombrecito.

Aquella imagen bastó para que entrara en tu corazón. Verlo bajar de ese barco había sido como verlo nacer, como si tu lo hubieses parido en ese instante. (Y acompañado por el dolor. El dolor de verlo roto, destruído y sin vida).

Te acercaste a él e intentaste sonreírle un poco. El hombre que lo acompañaba le susurró al oído algo como «ella será la mujer que te cuidará, Jonathan». Él asintió de nuevo, sin vida alguna, y el hombre que lo acompañaba se marchó.

Te agachaste hasta quedar a su altura y le sonreíste. Pero él no te devolvió el gesto.

—Hola, Jonathan. Soy Maryse. Yo conocí a tu padre.

Él asintió, como si no tuviese más nada que decir (o no quisiera) decir nada más. Y era lógico, ¿qué te diría? «Oh, hola Maryse. Soy Jonathan y estoy felíz de que seas una especie de madre para mi. ¿Quieres comer galletas?».

Asentiste también, y tomaste su mano. Hiciste una mueca de dolor cuando notaste que tan fuerte la apretaba. Como si quisiera asegurarse que no estaba sólo, que alguien estaba a su lado. Cuidándolo.

Subieron a un auto y le susurraste al chofer que te llevara a casa, al instituto. Serían largas horas de viaje desde Idris hasta New York, pero valía la pena.

—Mi segundo nombre es Christopher —susurró pensativo.

Lo miraste al instante, emocionada, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Luego te diste cuenta de lo que dijo, e hiciste una mueca de confución.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?

Él te miró.

—De un libro de mi padre —susurró. Roto. Completamente roto.

Le sonreíste.

—Bueno, en realidad te has confundido. Christopher era el segundo nombre del hijo de Michael.

Él frunció el seño. Confundido.

—No me gusta mi nombre —susurró.

_«Jace»._

Alguien, algo, no lo sabes... pero algo te había susurrado ese nombre. Y sentiste una necesidad inmensa de decirlo.

—Jace... —susurraste.

—¿Jace? —preguntó él, debatiéndose algo internamente. Luego sonrío—. Jace... me gusta.

Sonreíste felíz.

—Entonces será así de ahora en adelante. Jace Wayland.

Roto, pequeño e indefenso. Éste era su hogar.

Y él era tu hijo, tu nuevo hijo.

Y lo amarías por siempre.

* * *

Amo a Maryse y a Jace juntos *-* es bien amor esa relación que tienen.

+Mee Mee la oveja felíz.

**¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
